AVENTURA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL
by SNITCHDORADA
Summary: nuestros amigos favoritos en un dia en un centro comercial muggle.acabara bien o en desastre?


CAPITULO 1: TARDE EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

ERA UNA TARDE DE DOMINGO EN LA MADRIGUERA. LOS SE?RE WEASLEY HABIAN SALIDO A VISITARA TIA MURIEL Y HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY Y LOS GEMELOS ESTABAN EN LA CASA SOLOS Y ABURRIDOS.  
HABIAN ESTADO JUGANDO AL SNAP EXPLOSIVO Y ALGUNA PARTIDA AL AJEREZ MAGICO PERO LO QUE DE VERDAD DESEABAN ERA JUGAR AL QUIDDITCH, PERO HABIA UNA MOLESTA LLUVIA K LES IMPEDIA SALIR A DISFRUTAR DE SU DEPORTE FAVORITO.  
-AHHHHH!!-BOSTEZO GINNY- QUE ABURRIMIENTO.  
-JAMAS PENSE QUE UN MAGO PUDIERA ABURRIRSE TANTO-DIJO HARRY -OYE HERMIONE- PREGUNTO FRED- QUE HACEIS LOS MUGGLES CUANDO OS ABURRIS?  
-PUES...NOS QUEDAMOS EN CASA JUGANDO O IENDO LA TV, VAMOS AL CINE, AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, AL.  
-CENTRO COMERCIAL?-PREGUNTO RON.  
-ES UN CONJUNTO DE TIENDAS DE ROPA, VIDEOJUEGOS, OCIO, ETC... PARECIDO AL CALLEJON DIAGON PERO TODO DENTRO DE UN GRAN EDIFICIO.  
-GENIAL!!!-EXCLAMO GEORGE- TIENE MUCHAS POSIBILIDADES.  
-SI, DEBERIAMOS IR A VERLO-DIJO GINNY.  
-VUESTRA MADRE DIJO QUE NO FUERAMOS A NINGUN LADO!!- PROTESTO HERMIONE, YA ARREPENTIDA POR HABERLES HABLADO DE LOS CENTRO COMERCIALES.  
-TRANQUILA HERMIONE, HAN IDO A VISITAR A TIA MURIEL Y NO VOLVERAN HASTA LA NOCHE-DIJO RON.  
-PERO, PERO.  
-MIRA NOS LLEVAREMOS EL RELOJ FAMILIAR Y ASI SABREMOS CUANDO ESTAN VOLVIENDO Y NOS APARECEREMOS TODOS EN LA COCINA.-DIJO GINNY.  
-UNA IDEA GENIAL GINNY-DIJO GEORGE-MENOS MAL QUE DESPUES DE RON LLEGO UN WEASLEY QUE MERECIERA LA PENA.  
-GRFGRF-GRU? RON.  
-ESTA BIEN PONGAMONOS EN MARCHA-DIJO HARRY.  
-PERO CHICOS ES UN CENTRO COMERCIAL MUGGLE NO PODEIS IR Y EMPEZAR A HACER HECHIZOS NI COMPORTAROS DE FORMA EXTRA?- DIJO HERMIONE.  
-Y DESDE CUANDO LOS WEASLEY NOS COMPORTAMOS DE FORMA EXTRA??-ESPETO FRED.  
-TRANQUILO FRED-DIJO GEORGE-SE REFIERE A HARRY Y SU RAYO EN LA FRENTE.  
-Y SU FORMA DE HABLAR CON LAS SERPIENTES-CONTINUO FRED.  
-Y SU MANIA DE SALVAR A LA GENTE LANZANDO HECHIZOS A DIESTRO Y SINIESTRO-DIJO GEORGE.  
-EH! DEJADME TRANQUILO YA. YO SOY MUGGLE ASI QUE PROCURAD NO CORRETEAR POR TODAS PARTES EMBOBADOS POR TODO LO QUE VEAIS.  
-YO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES CONOCER A ALGUN MUGGLE GUAPO-MURMURO GINNY.  
-?AS DICHO ALGO GINNY?-PREGUNTO RON EXTRA?DO.  
-QUE QUIERO UNOS GUANTES PARA LA NIEVE.-DIJO GINNY RAPIDAMENTE.

-ESTA BIEN, VISTAMONOS Y APAREZCAMONOS CERCA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE LONDRES QUE SERA MAS GRANDE Y MAS DIVERTIDO.-DIJO HERMIONE.-GINNY TU AGARRATE A MI MANO QUE AUN NO SABES APARECERTE.  
-ESTA BIEN-DIJO GINNY.

CENTRO COMERCIAL DE LONDRES.

-GENIAL!  
-INCREIBLE!  
-ALUCINANTE!  
LOS WEASLEY ESTABAN ALUCINANDO CON AQUEL SITIO Y NO ERA PARA MENOS: TIENDAS DE GOMINOLAS, DE ROPA, DE MAGIA MUGGLE, COMIDA, MASCOTAS, UN SALON DE VIDEOJUEGOS, ETC.  
-ESTA BIEN CHICOS VAMOS A PREPARAR UN ITINERARIO PARA VISITAR TODOS NUESTROS SITIOS FAVORITOS SIN TENER...-DECIA HERMIONE.  
SOLO GINNY SEGUIA A SU LADO.  
-QUE SEPARARNOS-ACABO HERMIONES- BUENO GINNY VAYAMOS DE COMPRAS.  
-ESTUPENDO- DIJO GINNY QUE NO PARABA DE MIRAR A TODOS LADOS.

CAPITULO 2: LOS GEMELOS

-VES MISMO QUE YO GEORGE?-PREGUNTO FRED A SU GEMELO.  
-POR SUPUESTO HERMANO.-CONTESTO GEORGE.  
HABIA VISTO UNA GRAN TIENDA DE ARTICULOS DE MAGIA MUGGLE. LOS GEMELOS ESTUVIERON BUSCANDO Y ENCONTARON MUCHISIMAS COSAS QUE LES DIERON IDEAS PARA SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY: BARAJAS TRUCADAS, MANOS FALSAS, SOMBREROS DE MAGO TRUCADOS, CHALECOS DE MAGO CON BOLSILLOS REPLETOS DE COSAS, Y TRUCOS MAS INCREIBLES COMO UNA MESA PARA CORTAR A ALGUIEN POR LA MITAD.  
-?OMO CREES QUE SE VENDERIAN ESTOS TRUCOS GEORGE?  
-CREO QUE POR CURIOSIDAD SE VENDERIAN BASTANTE BIEN.  
LLEGARON A SUS OIDOS LAS RISAS Y EXCLAMACIONES DE ASOMBRO DE DOS CHICAS MUGGLES QUE VEIAN UN VIDEO DE UN MAGO MUGGLE LLAMADO DAVID COPPERFIELD.  
-JAJJAJA, ESTAN IMPRESIONADAS POR ESE FARSANTE. VAMOS GEORGE, YO ME QUEDO CON LA MORENA.  
SE COLOCARON DETRAS DE LAS MUCHACHAS Y EMPEZARON SU PROPIO ESPECTACULO.  
-VAYA TRUCO MALO FRED-DIJO GEORGE-ESO NO PODRIA HACERLO DELANTE DE LA GENTE SOLO VALE PARA LA TELEVISION-  
-ESO ES CIERTO MONTEMOS NUESTRO ESPECTACULO SERA EN PLENA CALLE RODEADOS DE GENTE SIN NADA QUE OCULTAR.  
LAS CHCIAS SE VOLVIERON, REALMENTE ERAN MUY GUAPAS UNA RUBIA Y OTRA MORENA.  
-PERDONAD,?OIS MAGOS?- PREGUNTO LA CHICA RUBIA.  
-LOS INCREIBLES GEMELOS WEASLEY SE?RITAS. YO SOY FRED Y ESTE ES GEORGE.  
-NOSOTRAS SOMOS JANE Y RACHEL-CONTESTO LA RUBIA, JANE.  
-QUE TRUCOS SABEIS HACER?-PREGUNTO RACHEL.  
LOS GEMELOS SE MIRARON SONRIENTES, HABIA EMPEZADO EL SHOW.  
-TRUCOS DE CARTAS.-RESPONDIO FRED SONRIENTE.  
GEORGE SE COLOCO DETRAS DE SU HERMANO CON SU VARITA PREPARADA BAJO SU ABRIGO. FRED SACO UNA BARAJA DE CARTAS Y LE DIO A COJER UNA A JANE.  
-RECUERDALA Y DEVUELVELA LA BARAJA SIN QUE YO LA VEA- INDICO FRED.  
MIENTRAS JANE DEVOLVIA LA CARTA A LA BARAJA FRED OYO A GEORGE MURMURAR FLAGRATE! Y EN ESE MOMENTO LA CARTA DE JANE KEDO MARCADA POR UNA MINUSCULA CRUZ ROJA.  
FRED BARAJO LAS CARTAS Y SACO LA CARTA MARCADA.  
-ES ESTA?-PREGUNTO A JANE.  
-SI!!-EXCLAMO LA CHICA-COMO LO AS ECHO?  
-UN MAGO NUNCA DESVELA SUS SECRETOS. ME DEBES UN BESITO.-DIJO FRED PICARAMENTE.  
-HUM! NO RECUERDO QUE LLEGARAMOS A ESE TRATO-DIJO JANE.  
-ESTA BIEN HARE ALGO MAS DIFICIL Y ESTA VEZ TENDRAS QUE DARMELO.  
-DE ACUERDO.  
FRED COGIO UNA CARTA SE LAS ENSE? A LAS CHICAS Y LA LANZO HACIA ARRIBA MIENTRAS OYO A GEORGE SUSURRAR LAPIFORS! Y AL INSTANTE LA CARTA SE TRANSFORMO EN UN PEQUELO CONEJO QUE FRED RECOGIO EN SUS MANOS.  
LAS CHICAS MIRARON EL CONEJO CON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS Y EMPEZARONA APALUDIR.  
-ES INCREIBLE!  
-COMO LO HAS HECHO?  
Y FRES LANZO DE NUEVO EL CONEJITO MIENTRAS GEORGE SUSURRABA EVANESCO! Y EL CONEJO DESAPARECIO.  
-BUENO CREO QUE ME HE GANADO UN BESO-DIJO FRED SONRIENTE.  
-CREO QUE ES BASTANTE JUSTO-DIJO JANE Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS A FRED.  
-ESCUCHADME CHICOS-DIJO RACHEL QUE YA ESTABA AGARRADA AL BRAZO DE GEORGE-?UE TAL SI VAMOS A LA SALA DE VIDEOJUEGOS A DIVERTIRNOS?  
-POR MI ESTUPENDO-DIJO FRED QUE NO TENIA NI IDEA DE LO QUE LE ESTABAN DICIENDO.

LLEGARON A LA SALA DE VIDEOJUEGOS Y LOS GEMELOS VIERON ASOMBRADOS LA CANTIDAD DE MAQUINAS QUE HABIA ALLI -PAPA DISFRUTARIA MUCHO CON ESTO-DIJO GEORGE.  
-SIMULADORES DE MOTOS, COCHES, AVIONES... HAY ALGUNO DE QUIDDITCH?-PREGUNTO FRED SIN PENSAR.  
-DE QUE?-LE PREGUNTO RACHEL.  
-OH ASI LLAMAMOS EN MI PUEBLO AL FUTBOL JEJEJ -AH, NO NO HAY SIMULADOR DE FUTBOL AQUI.  
-EH RACHEL, JANE VENID!!-EXCLAMO UN CHICO ALTO Y FUERTE-ESTOY A PUNTO DE VOLVER A GANAR A LOS BOLOS JEJEJE -QUE PESADO ES MICHAEL CON LOS BOLOS-MURMURO RACHEL.  
-LO SIENTO MICHAEL ESTAMOS CON UNOS AMIGOS-DIJO JANE.  
-ESOS 2 CANIJOS?-DIJO MICHAEL-APUESTO A QUE NO HARIAN UN STRIKE NI UNA SOLO VEZ AJAJAJ.  
-QUE ES UN STRIKE?-PREGUNTO FRED.  
-ES CUANDO DERRIBAS TODOS LOS BOLOS DE UNA VEZ-LE DIJO JANE.  
-PARECE FACIL-OBSERVO GEORGE.-EH TU RUBIALES!.ME APUESTO LOS PANTALONES AQUE TE GANO EN UNA PARTIDA DE LA COSA ESA.  
-JAJAJAJ NO SABE BI COMO SE LLAMA Y RETA AL CAMPEON-DIJO MICHAEL.-SON BOLOS CANIJO Y ACEPTO TU APUESTA.  
-NO FRED!!- DIJO RACHEL-NUNCA AS JUGADO Y MICHAEL NUNCA PIERDE,  
-TRANQUILA SOMOS LOS INCREIBLES GEMELOS WEASLEY ME APUESTO UN BESO CONTIGO TAMBIEN.  
-SI QUIERES DAMELO AHORA PARA QUE TE DE SUERTE-DIJO RACHEL.-Y PASO SUS MANOS ALREDEDOR DE SU CUELLO Y LE BESO EN LOS LABIOS.  
-GENIAL!!!-DIJO GEORGE.-ALLA VOY HERMANO -SUERTE GEORGE- LE DIJO FRED GUI?NDOLE UN OJO.  
-RUBIALES NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE SOLO HAREMOS UN LANZAMIENTO DE ACUERDO?-DIJO GEORGE.  
-COMO QUIERAS CANIJO-RESPONDIO MICHAEL-UN LANZAMIENTO Y TUS PANTALONES SERAN MIOS AJAJAJAJ.  
MICHAEL LANZO SU BOLA Y DERRIBO TODOS LOS BOLOS EXCEPTO 1.  
-BASTANTE BIEN SI-DIJO GEORGE-ME TOCA.  
GEORGE LANZO LA BOLA QUE SE TORCIO HACIA LA IZQUIERDA.  
-JAJAJA MALA SUERTE CANIJO ASI SOLO DERRIBARAS 2 O 3 BOLOS.  
LA BOLA CHOCO CONTRA LOS DOS BOLOS DE LA IZQUIERDA AL MISMO MOMENTO QUE GEORGE OYO A SU HERMANO SUSURRAR DEPULSO! Y TODOS LOS BOLOS CAYERON DE GOLPE.  
-GENIAL!!!-EXCALMO GEORGE-CREO QUE E GANADO.  
-PERO, PERO...AS ECHO TRAMPAS!!!-DIJO MICHAEL.  
-PUES NO ME E MOVIDO DE TU LADO-SONIO GEORGE-TUS PANTALONES POR FAVOR.  
Y FRED,GEORGE,JANE Y RACHEL SALIERON DE LA SALA DE VIDEOJUEGOS RIENDOSE CON LOS PANTALONES DE MICHAEL EN LA MANO.  
-CHICOS QUEREIS IR ALA PARQUE CON NOSOTRAS?-DIJO RACHEL SONRIENDO.  
-AL PARQUE? SUENA MUY ABURRIDO- DIJO FRED.  
-SE VUELVE MAS INTERESANTE CUANDO TODO ESTA A OSCURAS-DIJO JANE BESANDOLO.

ATENCION, ATENCION!!!-SONABA LA MEGAFONIA- TODOS LO GUARDIAS VAYAN A LA TIENDA DE JUEGOS ALTERCADO CON UN CHICO PELIRROJO Y OTRO MORENO CON GAFAS!  
LOS GEMELOS SE MIRARON CON SORPRESA.  
-LO SIENTO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS-DIJO FRED MIENTRAS SALIA CORRIENDO.  
-A SIDO UN PLACER- DIJO GEORGE SIGUEINDO A SU GEMELO.

CAPITULO 3: GINNY Y HERMIONE 


End file.
